The Gaming Family Rules
Don't sign up for a countdown and leave constantly Important Level: VERY BIG If you don't have time, then why did you sign up for a countdown in the first place? If you're going to drop out simply because you're too lazy to edit, then DON'T sign up. If you randomly quit for no good reason, then you will get a strike. Three of these, and you're out. '''It is okay to drop out if you are experiencing A. legit family/emotional troubles, B. extreme computer problems, C. a sudden vacation, or D. a serious injury. Aside from this, or any other reasons deemed legitimate by admins, you '''can not quit a countdown you've signed up for. Don't legitimately insult any members Important Level: 10 (We're not having any assholes in this group, you will be kicked on the spot) NEVER, EVER insult someone about personal problems like race, religion, sexuality, or conditions one person may go through. No one should be insulted in a chat like this. Of course, we playfully jab at each other all the time, but if you screw up and actually insult someone in doing this, you'll usually be fine if you apologize. Don't add people without asking an admin Important Level: 9 (You won't get kicked, but get a big warning. DON'T DO THIS!) We have alot of people in the Family, and this rule is very important. ALWAYS ask an admin before adding someone into the group. Even people who have been in the Family before are not allowed to just be added into the group again without permission. Let people have their fun Important Level: 8 (Can be kicked depending on how big the argument turns out) If people are having a RP session, or making jokes about something don't tell on them for doing so. This is a free chat room, and you're allowed to do whatever you want. This is usually the cause of arguments and unless they're making a joke completely offensive, you have no right to go crazy on them. Don't leave the chat regularly Important Level: 7 (If it happens too often, you're out) It is 100% okay to leave the chat if you are experiencing: A. Legitimate life issues B. Computer lag Aside from this, you have to ask an admin if you want to leave, and give them whatever reason you have. If you constantly leave and ask to be added back, then we will assume you want out and you won't be let back in. Respect other people's opinion Important Level: 6 (Can't respect opinions? This isn't a place for you, will get a warning) People in this chat likes to express their opinions, if they hate a game/boss/movie etc you like or vice versa, then just respect their opinion and move on with your day. It's alright to ask why they think that (or, as Maverick would say, "Care to elaborate?"), but don't ridicule them because of their opinions. Don't post pornographic content Important Level: 5 (Will get a warning) There are many people in the chat under the age of 16-18 and many people above that may feel unconfortable when you post or talk about porn, hentai etc. Will get a small warning, but it's not that big of a deal. No Spamming Important Level: 4 (Will only get a small warning) Spamming messages is very annoying for people trying to concentrate and for people trying to have a conversation. This isn't THAT big of a deal, but you will get a small warning. Don't change the Skype Chat topic without permission Important Level: 3 The topic shall stay unchanged as 'The Gaming Family Skype Chat'. If it's so fun to change it, grow up or make your own chat. It's annoying for MANY people, but it's not a big deal if you do it once or twice, but if you continue after an admin tells you then you will get a warning, and if you continue after that warning you will get kicked or get another warning. Just stop doing it. Category:Enemies of the Family Category:Members Category:Policy